Forseen: The Next Jedi
by Meg-chan3
Summary: First there was the one who would bring balance to the force. Then there ws the one who could destroy Darth Vader. Now there is the one, who if fallen into the hands of the dark side could destroy everything the New Republic has fought so hard for.
1. Snow Princess

PART ONE: The Snow Princess  
  
A cloaked figure of a young woman wove her way through the crowds in   
a village market. Her kiwi colored eyes searched the merchants and   
their stores. She looked up and noticed it was about midday. The   
young woman found her way to a nearby pub and sat down. She remained   
silent, watching the characters come and go about their business.   
She listened carefully as two men seemed to bargin about a what she   
could make out, an old fightership.  
"You have to be pulling me!" she heard one man exclaim.  
"It is in good condition," the other, probably older insisted.  
"I don't care! It's to much for an old piece of junk."   
"Take it or leave it." the seller said.  
"I'm leaving." the man got up and left.  
The young woman looked over at the man prepareing to leave. She   
walked over to him and aburptly sat down in front of him, "What is it?"  
"Excuse me miss?" the man sat down again.  
"What type of ship is it?" she said again.  
"An old x-wing starfighter. Excellant condition I believe." the man   
smiled.  
"I'll give you 10,000." she told him.  
"No way, to little." the man held up his hands.  
"It's just the right amount for an OLD x-wing starfighter." she   
informed him. He reluctantly agreed and showed her the ship. She   
was surprised by it's condition, realitivly good. She paid him and   
he left. The young woman climbed into the cockpit and started the   
enegines, before long she was in space.  
The young woman piloting the old x-wing starfighter looked down at a   
blinking light on the control panel. "Hmm, needs fuel. Should've   
checked before leaving I guess." She looked out and found a planet   
approaching. She decided to head for the planet hoping to land   
somewhere near a fueling station. She was just about to land   
smoothly near an opening when the fuel tank ran empty. She was   
lauched forward in her seat, thankfully held back with a safety belt   
as the starfighter crashed short of the opening and in trees.   
Carefully she climbed out and hit the starfighter in   
frustration. "You had to give out then, huh?" She wove around trees   
until she reached the opening and scanned the area.  
The young cloaked woman, who moments before was scanning the area,   
was moving quickly throught the forests. She sensed something and   
felt the urge to see what it was. Finally she saw it. A   
stardestorer near a broken down temple. She watched silently as two   
trooper escorts greeted a man and left. "Hmm. Must be Sith. Not   
good." she told herself. The woman's kiwi eyes narrowed as she   
watched to see if more would come. Her hand went cautiously to her   
lightsaber under her cloak. "Something is not right."  
The young jedi bit her lip in frustration. 'I have to know what's   
going on,' she told herself. Carefully she emerged from the woods   
and snuck behind one of the ships resting there. Her hand never left   
her lightsaber and she continued to wind her way through the ships   
gettinge ever closer to the temple.  
She stopped and leaned over one of the stardestoryers. Her body tensed when  
  
the cold metal of a gun pressed into her back. She heard the trooper say, "Turn around slowly with your hands in the air." The young jedi did as she was instructed. Suddenly she threw her hands forward using the force to snatch the gun out of the troopers hand. Quickly she shot him. She flinched at the loud noise it made. She snapped her head around as more came running towards her. The young jedi girl found the cockpit door and scrambled up into it started the stardestoryers engines. "C'mon you stupid Imperial trash," she shouted in panic. Finally the stardestoryer lifted off the ground moments before the troopers reached it.  
  
* * *  
  
In his quaters the emporer of the Imperial Empire used his dark force ablities to send one of his troopers against one of the walls. "What are you talking about a young Jedi was spying and they got away?" The trooper of the floor looked down. "I could have told you that! Why didn't you catch them?" The emporer shouted.   
  
The trooper spoke, "She was to fast and killed one of the troopers sir."  
  
The emporer grew more furious, "SHE! A girl!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
"Well get her!" The emporer opened the door for him with his powers. After the trooper had left he collapsed into a chair. "Why didn't I see this coming? I should've known she'd be coming."  
  
* * *  
  
The young jedi landed her ship in the shipyard of Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Quickly she shut down the engines and leaped out running by trainees who looked at her curiously, into the academy. She shoved her way through the halls and yanked open Luke Skywalker's office door. The young woman was surpised to see her Uncle Han Solo there with Chewbacca. She didn't remember seeing the Millenium Falcon anywhere. Her father looked at her expectantly.   
  
"If this is a bad time then I could come back," She said quickly.  
  
"No, no Little One," Luke Skywalker frowned, "You are troubled."  
  
"Oh father yes I am. The Sith are gathering again! I accidently crash landed my ship and found their ceremy of some sort. I was lucky I got to the stardestoryer I did." She threw back her cloak hood.  
  
Han Solo looked at his neice, "Evilyn are you sure you saw Sith? They would have sensed you. And if you did we have to do something."  
  
"That's what I thought but it was them, I'm sure." Evilyn looked from her father to her uncle then at Chewbacca.  
  
Her father folded his hands in front of him and looked down in thought. Evilyn quickly followed suit, modeling her father. Chewbacca and Han Solo looked at each other. After a few moments when Solo couldn't stand it any longer he said, "So what are we gonna do about it?"   
  
Evilyn looked at him with a smile, "We have to let Master Skywalker think." Han Solo rolled his eyes, some things he'd never understand, and that included the force.  
  
"We'll have to observe them more to truely know what they are up to," Luke finally said. All the heads in the room looked at him.  
  
"Wait! What if they do something before then, we have to prepared," Han argued. Chewie roared a statement to which Han quickly nodded, "Chewie's right. We should at least build up a defense."  
  
"But what if they see that and decide it's us that will attack first?" Evilyn looked at her uncle.  
  
"Shh," Luke silenced them, "The twins are outside the door." Han turned and opened the door and sure enough the twins Jaina and Jacen smiled up at him. Evilyn smiled, there was a time when she did that.  
  
"Uncle Luke, we want to help," The girl, Jaina begged.  
  
"They can't help, they'll get hurt," Evilyn protested.  
  
"But we can, we're not babies," the boy, Jacen put his hands on his hips.  
  
"No, your cousin is right, you're too young, maybe next time kids," Their father Han Solo told them.  
  
"Aw, but dad," Jaina pleaded.  
  
"No," Luke said firmly but kindly. Slowly the door closed and the twins presenced weakened in Luke and Evilyn's minds. Evilyn figeted in the silence that followed. "Little one, stop figeting," Luke told her. Evilyn stopped quickly.   
  
"What are we to do?" Evilyn sighed sadly. "They know that I was there."  
  
"We will sit and wait. I don't want to make to hastly a move," Luke turned at looked out the window. "Go to your studies Little One." Evilyn was about to protest when her father looked back at her. She quietly left, deciding to think about this rather than practice her jedi training routines.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke turned to his friends, Han Solo and Chewbacca. " I fear she will become to powerful to control soon. I can not seem to squash the small amount of the dark side in her."  
  
Han Solo placed a comforting hand on Luke's shoulder, "I don't think you ever will. It is apart of her, a part that you can never remove. It is who she is. Besides she seems to control it well enough."  
  
"For now she does, for now."  
  
A silence followed and just when Han and Chewie were about to leave, Luke spoke, "I believe the Sith are targeting senators."  
  
"They'd go after Senator Righard first you know that." Han told his friend. He wasn't familiar with many senators, but Leia had told him, that this one was the highest ranking there.  
  
"Yes, that is why I have a special mission for my daughter and Makken Kenobi. You know where his is?" Luke turned to face Han.  
  
"Listen, the last time I saw that kid, he was on Tatoonie with a smuggling business." Han shook his head.  
  
"Then we'll get him there," Luke smiled.  
  
"Hey, Luke. The smuggling he does isn't something you want to get into. Be careful," Han grabbed Luke by the arm as Luke passed him.  
  
Luke patted his friend on the shoulder. "I always am aren't I?"  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * *  
  
The emporer looked up expectantly at a trooper who'd walked in. "So?"  
  
"Sir we didn't catch her."  
  
"What! Oh never mind that, she'll come to us. I feel it growing," The emporer allowed himself to smile. The trooper looked at him in confusion. "Oh, just go." With a wave of his hand the trooper was sent away.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn stepped out into the sun of the jungle moon, Yavin 4. A few yards to her right the twins, Jacen and Jaina were praticing their skills. They were lifting and throw bits and peices of depree at each other using the force. The two looked over at her losing their concentration and the depree collapsed onto them. Evilyn couldn't help but laugh a little at them.  
  
"Evi shouldn't you be practicing too?" the young boy asked brushing himself off.  
  
Evilyn absently lifted a brick and it seemed to dance in the air. But her mind was else where.   
  
"How do you do that?" Jaina asked. "I mean without fully concentrating on it?"  
  
Evilyn looked up startled. Her force-grip on the brick weakened and faltered. Quickly she strengthened the hold. "Oh I don't know. Years of practice maybe." The brick gently floated to the ground. Evilyn suddenly tensed, "Something is not right."  
  
"I feel it too, but what?" Jacen looked around. Evilyn quickly grabbed the twins hands and ran for the entrance to the academy. They were just outside the door when Evilyn forced the twins down and covered their heads. The stardestoryer exploded. Luke, Han, and Chewbacca ran towards them.   
  
"I was worried we might be to late for you kids," Han sighed in relief.  
  
"Why in the world would it blow up like that?" Jaina looked confused still covered in dirt.  
  
"The owners have probably programed a self destruct system or program for such occasions as it being stolen." Luke was remarkably calm. "It will be a good lesson for the canidates to clean this up using their skills. I think us older ones need to talk."  
  
"Not me. Chewie and I have to meet Leia soon and need to be going," Han said. He hugged his children good-bye and climbed aboard the untouched Millenium Falcon. The engines were a distant roar as Evilyn and Luke made their way inside.  
  
"We have to look into this now." Evilyn stated very clearly.  
  
"I agree. I will have Tionne take over the young Jedi's lessons until we return. For now see that you're packed and ready." Luke left his daughter to her room.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn reached into her drawers and pulled out her favorite boots and shirt. Her little droid, R7-5 clammered into her room. "Mistress Evilyn, why where ever are you going?"  
  
"To tell you the truth I really don't know."   
  
"Oh deary me, Mistress Evilyn, but your hair is a mess."  
  
Evilyn walked over to her small mirror and looked in it. Her pale brown hair hung losly down to her waist, braids gentle framing her face. She sighed. She never spent the time to twist and delicatly place her hair in the extrodinary fashions her Aunt Leia was so famous for. "R7-5 will you hand me that maroon rope." The droid extended its machenical arm and grabbed the robe handing it to Evilyn. Evilyn took it and pulled her hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "There all better."   
  
"I suppose. May I come with you? I wouldn't be much trouble."  
  
Evilyn smiled, her little droid was so much company sometimes. "I surely hope so. What would I do without you?" Evilyn laughed as R7-5 bleeped a number of different noises in excitment. She walked out into the corridor and to her father's quater's nodding to different students along the way in acknowledgement. Evilyn knocked on her father's door.   
  
"Come in."  
  
Evilyn entered slowly into the room, her noisy droid behind her. "Oh Master Skywalker how pleasant to see you." the droid said. Evilyn glared at the droid.  
  
"Can't you see he is in deep thought, be quiet," Evilyn whispered.  
  
"Let me..." Evilyn covered the droid's mouth with her hand.  
  
"It is alright little one," Luke turned towards her.   
  
"I'm all packed," She lifted her small napsack with her belongings in it. "Where are we going anyways?"  
  
Luke Skywalker turned back to the window with a smile. "To Tatoonie."  
  
"Isn't that where you grew up?" Evilyn joined her father and looked at him with big kiwi colored eyes. Luke nodded. "And how are we supposed to get there without a ship?"  
  
"We have a ship."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Come. I'll show you." Luke led the way out the door and into the starship.   
  
* * *  
  
A young woman with the blackest of black hair that was neatly pilled on her head entered the Emporer's throne room, kneeling. The emporer looked up, "Ah, Daja, my student how nice of you to join me." The young woman stood.  
  
"You sent for me Master?"  
  
"Yes, I want you to take a small fleet to Tatoonie." The emporer folded his hands in front of him.  
  
"Master, I know you are strong in the dark side of the force but what is the importance of the planet Tatoonie?" Daja looked confused.  
  
"The Little One will be going there. I'd like her brought to me." The emporer showed patience in his student.  
  
Daja's bright, ice blue eyes clouded for a minute before focusing on her master, "What and who is the Little One Master?"  
  
"I have not told you?"   
  
Daja shook her head.  
  
"The Little One is the key to the success of the empire. She is almost a third more powerful than I or the strongest Jedi Master. If she is turned to the dark side then no one can stop us." The emporer got up and walked over to a window. "She has decended from the line of Darth Vader. The force is strong in her family as is in her. She is a Skywalker."  
  
Daja bowed low, "I will bring her to you." She stood and left. 'I will destroy this little one and then I will be the heir and the stronghold of the Empire once again.'   
  
The Emporer summoned his most trusted advisor, General Briari. The balding general saluted the emporer.   
  
"What is it you wish my lord?"   
  
"I want you to accompany Daja, see to it that she doesn't destroy the Little One. I want detailed reports every day or so. Dismissed."   
  
The general left the room.  
  
"I will have her if it is the last thing this miserable galaxy sees." Emporer growled losing patience.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke Skywalker and his daughter Evilyn clammered down the ramp of their starship and into a small hanger. "This way," Luke directed. Evilyn followed and behind her, R7-5 and R2D2. They walked out into the smultering hot sanding afternoon.   
  
"Who are we looking for Master?" Evilyn had to run to come beside Luke.  
  
"A Kenobi."   
  
"What are you talking about. I thought Obi-wan died long ago." Evilyn's face frowned in confusion as usual.  
  
"He had a grandson. We will need his help." Luke didn't bother to look at her.  
  
"Why would we? And how do you know he had a grandson?" Evilyn asked.  
  
"So many questions Little One." Luke shook his head.  
  
"Please answer me Master." Evilyn pleaded. Her father was so mysterious at times.  
  
"He is very experienced in piloting combat situations and the jedi ways. He'll help us in figuring out what the Sith are up to. As for the second question, your uncle met him on one of his trips." Luke ducked into a small pub.  
  
"For one, I'm a good pilot as are you Master. And Two why would we need the help of a smuggler?" Evilyn whispered as she entered too. The droids stayed outdoors. Luke didn't seem to hear her or rather chose not to.  
  
"Master didn't you..." She was silenced when Luke's hand went up. He walked over to a handsome young man probably around 19 - 20.   
  
"Makken Kenobi?" Luke asked. Evilyn stood behind him, still frowning.  
  
The young man turned around, his remarkable blue eyes stunning Evilyn. She felt like she knew him. "Yes. I'm Makken. Haven't used the name Kenobi in a long while though." He smiled.  
  
"I am Luke Skywalker and this is my daughter Evilyn Skywalker. May we have a seat?" Luke introduced them.   
  
"Sure." Both Luke and Evilyn sat down. "What is it you want?"  
  
"We need a good fighter ship and a jedi expert." Luke said bluntly.   
  
"Wow you don't ask for much do you?" Makken laughed running a hand through his sandy blonde hair.  
  
"If you don't want to do it, I can very well perform your job," Evilyn replied.  
  
"Evilyn," Luke scolded, "I want him to take this job."  
  
"And again I ask why?" Evilyn whispered looking directly at Luke.  
  
"I have my reasons," Luke turned back to Makken who was ordering a drink.  
  
"Well, I feel I should know." Evilyn was barely containing her anger and frustration.  
  
"You will when the time comes. Control your anger, it is of the dark ways." Luke didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
"When the times comes, yeah that's a laugh," she muttered loud enough for her father to hear.  
  
"Evilyn, behave." Luke looked out of the corner of his eye at Evilyn. He used his fatherly tone rather than his teaching one that he usually used.  
  
"What does this job involve?" Makken casually sipped his drink as if he never heard the arguement.  
  
"It invovls life threatening situations and dire consequences if you get caught," Evilyn smiled wickedly trying to discourage him. Luke gave her a look of warning. She knew she could only push her father so far and she was just begining to test the limits.  
  
"And how much are you going to pay me for this dangerous job?" Makken leaned forward. Evilyn sighed in frustration.  
  
"Enough," Luke smiled.  
  
"I think I'd like about 20,000 for what you're proposing," Makken leaned back.  
  
"What?! 20, 000? With that kind of money we could buy our own starship and I could pilot it," Evilyn exclaimed.  
  
"I can give you 17,000 no more or less," Luke said. He was begining to sense the tiny bit of dark side edging it's way to the surface in his daughter.  
  
"Master Skywalker, you can't be serious?" Evilyn glared in amazement at him.  
  
"I am Evilyn now calm down and we'll discuss our situation in a civilized manner." Luke looked at her sternly, a slight edge to his tone.  
  
"I'll take it. Now why do you want ME for this job?" Makken looked suspicious.  
  
"Cause you're a complete idiot that's why. Anyone can see that," Evilyn snapped.  
  
"Evilyn!" Luke looked at her in shock. "Apologize!"  
  
"No, that's how I feel." Evilyn crossed her arms.  
  
"Then you can wait outside while we discuss the situation," Luke instructed her.  
  
"Fine, I will," Evilyn rose swiftly and turned on her heal. Her black cloak swirling behind her as she stalked out of the pub and onto the street.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke turned his attention back to Makken after Evilyn's storming out. "I must apologize for my padawan's behavior. She's very headstrong."  
  
Makken laughed, "Not a problem. I like that in a girl."  
  
Luke was silent for a moment thinking Makken's comment over, then continued, "The real reason I'd like you to come along is that you're trained as a Jedi Knight am I not correct?"  
  
Makken nodded becoming serious, "Yes."  
  
"Well, what we are going to do will require much of a Jedi and I feel you can handle it."  
  
"What about your daughter?" Makken frowned.  
  
"She is young and very, how shall I put it?" A trace of a smile danced acrossed Luke's lips.  
  
"Sloppy in her ways." Makken finished for him with a slight smile his focus going to where moment's ago, Evilyn had stalked out.  
  
"Yes, I believe that we can accomplish more with your help. The Sith are gathering and I believe they will strike soon and we need to be prepared." Luke lowered his voice.  
  
"I'll help you, just listen to me. I may be younger and definately not a Master but I know what I'm doing. Don't order me around like a padawan." Makken pointed a finger at the Jedi Master.  
  
"Agreed."   
  
They both rose and walked out into the street were Evilyn, R7-5, and R2D2 were waiting. Makken and Luke took up the lead with Evilyn following, still angry behind them. As the boarded the starship, Luke slowed to Evilyn's pace. "I want to have a talk with you."  
  
Evilyn rolled her eyes, "Of course, Master."  
  
Luke lead her into a silent hallway of Makken's oddly shapped, cresent ship. He folded his hands in front of him and sighed. "Where should I begin?"  
  
Evilyn looked down, a part of her ashamed, another part still angry at her father and Master.  
  
"Possibly the part where you questioned my trust and reasons?" Luke's voice was soft but echoed in her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry Master, but I don't understand why we couldn't do this on our own. I believe it is you that doesn't trust me." Evilyn looked up, trying to see her father's face under his cloak.  
  
"Evilyn, the Sith are powerful don't you see. We need help and the way you acting was not approprate behavior of a young Jedi Knight." Luke now looked at her.  
  
"But Master..."   
  
"No, you must respect me and Jedi Kenobi. We know what is best. Do we understand?"   
  
Evilyn nodded slowly. 'Jedi Kenobi,' she thought grudgedly, 'great another one to listen to.'  
  
"Good, now go help with Jedi Kenobi in the cockpit. I don't want to be disturbed." He turned and left her, only looking back once, "Be mindful of your thoughts, they will give you away."  
  
Evilyn slowly made her way to the cockpit, collapsing in the copilot seat.  
  
"Good. Now that you're here we can begin polting a course to Naboo." Makken turned to her expecting her to answer. "Well?"  
  
"Yeah, Naboo. Right." Evilyn turned the controls and quickly set a course for Naboo, still angry.  
  
"What's wrong. From the moment we met back there you've been rude and if I must say mean to me." Makken frowned. Evilyn didn't bother to look at his handsome face. "Fine don't answer. I can handle it. But listen to me, padawan, I am your superior and you will obey me."  
  
Evilyn snapped to attention, "Don't call me padawan, I'm not yours."  
  
Makken smiled, 'only in my dreams.'  
  
"And be mindful of your thoughts, they give you away," she repeated her father's warning with a smile. Makken blushed red and turned back to the controls, silent.  
  
The rest of the way to Naboo was quiet and uneventful.  
  
* * *  
  
Daja walked onto the control deck of her Imperial Stardestoryer. "Emporer?"  
  
A holoimage of the emporer appeared in front of her. "yes?"  
  
"We've missed her. The left just as we got there. I know where they are headed. To Naboo. I figure to protect Senator Righerd and his family. They control the New Republic in a sense." Daja reported.  
  
"Good, destory Senator Righerd and his family and then bring the Little One to me, understand?"  
  
Daja nodded, "I will do what is necessary to complete my duty."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke walked the two young Jedi's up to the entrance of Senator Righerd's home. The senator happily met them. Luke had explained to Evilyn that she would be a "daughter" to Righerd as she and Makken protected the family. Luke had to do some business with the Jedi Council, then would be coming to join them. Evilyn had decided to dress in an elegant low cut in both front and back, pale pink gown. Makken wore his usual with a dark tee shirt and black pants. "Now you two will need to get along, understand?" the two nodded. "Senator I leave them in good hands and I leave you in better hands." Luke and Senator exchanged goodbyes and Master Skywalker left.  
  
The senator turned to them, "The family is down at the beach, you can watch them from the balcony. If you're hungry the cook can fix you something. We just finished dinner."  
  
"No, we're fine," Evilyn smiled.  
  
"Good, then we'll see you tomorrow in the morning. The family sleeps in the lower levels so you won't see them until then. Have a good night." The Senator left to join his family leaving Makken and Evilyn alone.  
  
Evilyn walked out onto the balcony leaning on the ralling watching the sun set. Makken joined her at her side watching her. "You should be down there," Makken nodded his head in the direction of the beach. "You seem to like it."  
  
Evilyn smiled, forgetting her anger towards him. Afterall it wasn't his fault he was offered the job instead of her. "No. I like the water and the warming of the sun but I don't like sand. It gets everywhere and it's so rough. The next thing you know you've got sand in your pants, and hair, and, and, everywhere. I usually prefer to watch and dream of what I could do." She shook her head laughing.  
  
"I agree."  
  
Evilyn looked at him confused..  
  
"No, really. I'm not fond of sand myself. All my life I've been around the sands of Tatoonie, this is a nice change. Not really any human contact. I'd much prefer the soft feel of human touch," He slowly ran his fingers up her bare back. Evilyn looked away, wondering why she'd worn such a gown in his presence. She felt oddly nervous around him. His fingers slowly ran up her shoulders and then to her chin tilting it upward to look at him. "It is so much more pleasent." He locked his eyes on her and gently kissed her.  
  
As they pulled away Evilyn whispered reluctantly, "We shouldn't be doing this." She slowly pulled away from him and left, her pale pink dress flowing behind her. Makken pounded his fist lightly on the ralling. "To fast, I moved to fast. Scared her off. She is going to be my undoing. A jedi is not suposed to have personal feelings, it clouds the mind." He stood there in the evening light. He thought endlessly about the kiss she should have never let him have.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn stood in the darkness of space her pale pink lightsaber ignited in her hand. In front of her a dark figure in a dark cloak laughed at her. "Don't laugh at me," she shouted.  
  
"You can't escape." It whispered.  
  
"Escape what?" She frowned.  
  
"Your loved ones will die. You will be mine. You will not escape me."  
  
"Watch me," she charged at the figure. But as she reached it, it disappeared and reappeared behind her. Evilyn whirrled around to face him, her mind utterly confused.  
  
"Such fire and spirit. Too bad, now you will be mine or die," The figure stretched out its hand and electric blue sparks rushed forward towards Evilyn. She screamed as they hit her, her only thought was surprisingly not of her father, but of Makken...  
  
* * *  
  
"Evilyn, Evilyn." Makken shook Evilyn untill her eyes fluttered open and she shouted in terror. "You were having a nightmare."  
  
"No," she shook her head, "Jedi don't have nightmares."  
  
"They do now," Makken looked into her eyes. "Just relax and calm down."  
  
"There was a man," she began, "He said that those that I love would die. He was strong in the force. The dark side anyways." Makken was silent. "I was so scared, and he, he, killed me," She met his blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around her petit frame, holding her. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked down at her, flinching. Oh, how he wanted her. From the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd wanted her. Touching her was almost like stabbing himself. The fact that he couldn't have her. It was tearing him apart.  
  
She pulled away her kiwi eyes searching his, "What's wrong, you are troubled."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No, something is hurting you. You can tell me," She watched him as he got up. 'Why am I being so nice to him? Why were my last thoughts of him?' she wondered to herself, careful to keep her thoughts to herself.  
  
"I can't tell you. I can even be in the same room as you," he turned to face her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, that it is tearing me apart of just feel your presence." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Then I'll leave." she stood.  
  
"You don't understand. Where ever you will go I will feel you, long for you, need you. It will interfear with my duties and my concentration. Your like a hunger I yern for." He shook his head as he spoke as if trying to clear his mind of her. He reached out to touch her long flowing pale brown hair.  
  
Evilyn didn't know what to say. She'd felt the same way in a sense, though not as strong.  
  
"You should have never let me kiss you, Evilyn, never." His icy blue eyes stared at her in the darkness of night. He pulled his hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I wanted it too," she almost yelled, relising that others were in the house, she kept it down. "I've never wanted anything so bad."  
  
A silence followed as they stood apart from each other.  
  
"But we can't do anything about it. It is against our way." Makken sighed in defeat. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I don't understand why I have such feelings for you, I hardly know you yet I feel like I've known you all my life," Evilyn sighed too.  
  
"Perhaps you have." A echoed voice sounded from the room. The two turned to look at a glowing blue figure of a man.  
  
"Grandfather?" Makken sounded so weak. Evilyn looked at Makken in shock. Then snapped her head to the glowing image.  
  
"But Father said that Master Obi-wan Kenobi was killed when my father was young in his training," Evilyn turned to him confused.  
  
"Look inside yourself Little One and you will know," The glowing image of Obi-wan told her. Evilyn closed her eyes and used to force to sense him.   
  
She opened her eyes in awe and relization,"How?"  
  
The image laughed. "Your father was right. You do ask alot of questions."  
  
Evilyn smiled.  
  
Makken stepped towards Obi-wan, "How do you know if we have been together all our lives. We would know and remember. I would remember her, she stands out like a guiding light." He smiled warmly at Evilyn, who returned it.  
  
"I have my ways. I am always with you my grandson. When you were born, Evilyn, I directed Makken's father to come to your first birthday so that you and Makken would meet. Luke was delited to see you and your father, Makken. He wanted to start your Jedi training right away. And he did.  
  
"He had hoped that Evilyn wouldn't behold force abilities and not become the much forseen Little One. But every day you would secretly learn and listen and practice with Makken and Luke. I advised Luke of this, but he refused to believe that his inoccent daughter would do such a thing," Obi-wan laughed, "When you became young teenagers I noticed as well as Luke the affections you had towards each other. Now mind you Evilyn was becoming stronger and more uncontrolable by the day without proper training."  
  
"Wait wouldn't we know about this?" Evilyn interuppted.  
  
"Wait until the end, don't be impatient," Obi-wan continued, "Luke had asked me if keeping Evilyn out of the training was a good idea. I didn't know, to much was clouded in the her future. He then decided that it was probably best to erase your memories of each other from your minds. Your affections towards each other are dangerous. They must be controlled."  
  
"Wow," Evilyn sat down on the bed. Makken joined her, looking up at Master Kenobi.  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" Makken frowned.  
  
"Because you asked." Obi-wan smiled at the young jedi knights. "And it was time for you to know."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke walked into the newly formed Jedi Council building. Only the most powerful and respected Jedi Masters were here. He entered his rarely used quaters and sat down thinking things over. So much was happening to fast. He folded his hands in his lap.  
  
"Master Yoda, I need your council," Luke closed his eyes calling out to the long dead Jedi Master.  
  
"Young Skywalker, or Jedi Master should I say?" The echoed voice replied.  
  
Luke smiled, "Master Yoda, I've come to you to talk about my daughter and the rising Empire."  
  
"Ah, yes. Much to discuss." A glowing figure of Yoda appeared.   
  
"The empire is growing, I can feel it. It is gathering Sith from all over. They've even dared as to try and attack High Councilmen, Senator Righard. I've sent young Makken Kenobi and Evilyn to watch him. It will be a good experience for them." Luke opened his eyes and looked at one of his former masters.  
  
"Yes, growing has it, the sith. The dark side is powerful and tempting." Yoda nodded.  
  
"My daughter has the dark side in her. I can feel it. She embraces it when she feels she needs it. I am worried for her. I don't want her to end up like my father." He frowned sadly.  
  
"The dark side, hmmm. Fight it alone she must," the former Jedi Master told him.  
  
"I want to help her. I keep seeing terrible visions. Ones of the future." Luke rubbed his temples.  
  
"She is the Little One. Expected of her it is. Overcome it she must to ensure the force's survival." Yoda seemed to fade away.  
  
"Wait, Master Yoda don't go," Luke calle after him.  
  
"Luke, may the force be with you always," Yoda disappeared.  
  
"But I haven't even begon to ask my questions," Luke told the silence sadly.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Evilyn woke with a start. She looked at her windows, which were closed and the sun trying to peek through. As her droid, R7-5 entered the room, she had to sheild her eyes from the brightness.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to check on you. You were locked in another vision." The droid came up to her and handed her water.  
  
Evilyn gratefully took it, "What time is it?"  
  
"About 11 hours Miss Evi. You had a terrible fever this morning." The droid went to her bags and pulled out Evilyn's favorite outfit. "Get changed and I'll have the cook make you breakfast."   
  
Evilyn watched the droid leave before she spoke, "Fever? What in the..." She stopped herself. She climbed out of bed and took her clothes. She quickly changed, slipping a purple, almost black shirt on over her head. The shirt was one of her favorites. It had one long sleeve while the other was cut off at her shoulder, and ended just below her breasts. She pulled grayish pants with her knee high, leather boots. Then she clipped her utility belt around her waist, attaching her lightsaber to it, then clipped her blaster pistol and it's holder on, letting it hang on her right thigh. Her only peice of jewelry was a metal clasp, which was around her sleeved arm. She walked out into the hallway.  
  
"Miss Evi," Her droid came up to her, "Would you mind if I did your hair like when you were little?"   
  
Evilyn couldn't help the smile that spread acrossed her face, "Of course R7, of course." She sat down on the floor infront of the droid. The droid set to work.  
  
"You know Miss Evi there was a time you loved to have your hair done." Evilyn laughed at this. "No seriously you loved it. Your father always said you looked like your Aunt with the spirit of your mother. You got her bright green eyes from her."   
  
"What was she like? My mother," Evilyn asked the droid.  
  
"She was beautiful. Dark auburn hair with the brightest green eyes. Her spirit was like yours and always on an adventure."  
  
"I wish I'd known her." Evilyn looked at her hands.  
  
"You two would never be home. You'd probably be on adventures. Investigating this and that. There all done." Evilyn stood at looked in a hall mirror. She had two buns on the side of her head like her Aunt used to wear, but from them long streams of hair flowed out of them. Evilyn smiled. Her hair reminded her of her Aunt Leia.   
  
"I miss Aunt Leia. I haven't seen her in a long while," She looked at the droid. Evilyn walked out to the table. Just as she was about to sit down to eat when a loud explosion was heard. She lept off the chair and ran downstairs, ready to face whoever it was. When she got there she slumpted against the wall. There on the floor sat the Senators kids, Ri'Tilla and Zander. Ri'tilla, only four, was covered in dirt as was her doll and laughing her child like laugh. Makken appeared out of the rubble. He too was laughing. Zander, ten and a handful, stood up holding a bunch of twisted metal and wire. The Senator and his wife, Pena ran in, relief spreading over them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Evilyn's tone was harsh as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"We were building one of Zander here's robot and well, it didn't go as planned," Makken was still laughing.  
  
"Well I don't think it was so funny. I thought imperial troops were storming the place. Clean up this mess," Evilyn was mad.  
  
"Yes, Mommy Evilyn," Makken joked standing up. Evilyn looked at this angry and offended, she turned on her heal and left. Makken chased her up the stairs. "Evilyn, you know I didn't mean it."  
  
Evilyn spun to look at him, "Don't ever call me that again, you hear Makken. If you do I'll cut your head off right in front of them." She spun back around and into her room. Makken turned back around slowly and headed back to the room where the mess lay. He didn't think Jedi's made such threats.  
  
Evilyn looked out her window absently, and unfocused. Suddenly as if snapped out of a dream she focused on landing dock in front of her. A small starship was being unloaded with storm troopers. she shot up from her seat once again and run down the stairs. "Everyone out now! Stormtroopers!"   
  
The Senator and his family looked at her, shocked. Pena looked histerical, "Where are we supposed to go?"   
  
"To the space yacht out back," Makken pointed to one of doors, a chilling calm in his voice.  
  
"I'll hold them off for a short time," Evilyn told them.  
  
"You'll need help," Makken protested.  
  
"The family needs you more. You need to pilot." Evilyn turned and ran back up the steps. She was met by four stormtroopers and guns. Without a second thought, she ignited her lightsaber with a pink pale blade. She swiftly cut the closest two in half. The others began to shoot at her. She easily blocked their shots and took a few of them out at the same time. As suddenly as it began, the troopers stopped and stood back. Evilyn losed up in confusion.   
  
The troopers parted, as a dark haired with icy blues eyes stepped forward. Evilyn recongized her, "Daja?" The woman laughed a dark laugh. Daja ignited her red blade of her lightsaber.   
  
"You don't deserve that Sith," Evilyn spat the words as if they were poison to her former friend.  
  
"Jedi-scum," Daja smiled. 'This will be fun.' The two began to parry, each blocking the others attacks. Daja took the offensive, pushing Evilyn backward. Evilyn's back suddenly hit the wall. "All out room. Now you will die," Daja swong her lightsaber. Evilyn ducked just as hit was about to hit her head. Instead the blade came down and sliced her wrist off at the sleeve of her shirt. Evilyn cried out in pain and craddled the arm. Glaring at Daja she jumped off the balcony and towards her lightsaber which had fallen out of her missing hands grip. As she grabbed it, she landed hard on the haul of the Senator's space yacht. She scrambled into it and collapsed.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke Skywalker suddenly froze midsentence infront of the new Jedi Council. "Evilyn," his mind raced.   
  
"What is it Master Luke?" The only woman amongst the council, Zee-til asked.  
  
"My daughter. I'm afraid she'll be needed my assistance." Luke turned to leave.  
  
"Luke, you can't protect her forever you know," the head of the council, Saan-Tils Baass, stopped him.   
  
"She needs me," Luke left the council room.  
  
* * *   
  
Aboard one of the Rebel starbases, Evilyn sat with a droid completeing the finishing touches on her new robotic hand. Makken had accompanied her as her wish and now stood by her bedside. He watched her with growing concern. Her eyes seemed distant and lifeless. Even the spark in her posture was gone. He couldn't, try as he might, find what was wrong.  
  
The metal creak of the room's door slid open. Evilyn snapped to attention, the first time she'd shown any of her usual self for days. The person who'd entered was none other than Luke Skywalker.  
  
"Papa," Evilyn smiled, her face almost child like.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," Makken left glancing back once at Evilyn in concern.  
  
Luke came and sat down next to Evilyn on her bed. Evilyn leaned into Luke's open arms and cryed. "Come come, it's not so bad. I lost a hand to your grandfather." Luke rubbed her back as she pulled back to look at him. "Really. It's not a show of weakness. You grow stronger after this, you learn. You didn't fail," He encouraged her.  
  
"I just miss it. I know it's silly, but I do," Evilyn looked at her finished artifical hand. Quickly she grabbed a purple glove and pulled it on over her hand. "I don't even want to look at it."  
  
"I understand, but you will move on," Luke smiled at her. Warily she looked at him with a small smile. "This time, I'll be with you. I'd rather be with you than discussing things over and over at the Jedi Council." Evilyn laughed. Luke smiled, his daughter rarely did things like that anymore. "Come now we must practice with this new hand of yours." Luke walked to the door, Evilyn joining him. They stopped at a corner, where Makken stood hiding. "Makken, will you be joining us?"  
  
Makken shrugged and followed them into an open room.  
  
* * *  
  
General Biari walked into the room where the holoimage of the emporer stood waiting.   
  
"You are early in your report General," The emporer spoke. His voice was hollow over the comm system.  
  
"I have what I feel, urgent news sir," The general folded his hands behind his back.  
  
"Well, let's here it then Biari."  
  
Biari nodded as he began with hestitation. "We found the Senator and his family right were you said they'd be. Two jedi knights were there also. Daja sent some stormtroopers down, my best men. Unfornutately from the reports of the surivors, a jedi girl eliminated most of them. And from what I was told. Daja dueled with her personally, slicing the jedi's hand off, then the jedi jumped out the window and onto a space yacht. I believe the jedi girl was the one you were looking for."  
  
The emporer was silent a moment. "Where have they gone general?"  
  
"We are still working on it my lord."  
  
"Well work faster. I want that girl by the end of a standard week. Got it?" The emporer commanded.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Biari saluted before walking out.  
  
* * *  
  
Han Solo reclined back in his pilot seat next to Chewbacca's aboard the Millenium Falcon. In the distance a large Rebel Starbase hung in the blackness of space. Chewwbacca grumbled something to Han. Han smiled, "Your right, this IS what we need."  
  
"What is what we need?" Leia, Solo's beautiful wife and sister to Luke sat down behind Han.  
  
Han turned the seat around and faced her, "A nice relaxing break. How are the kids?"  
  
Leia sighed tiredly. "Jaina and Jacen have settled to a computer game for once and baby Anakin is finally a sleep."  
  
Han laughed, "Well, it looks like you need it more than I or Chewie does. The twins giving you a handful?"   
  
Leia nodded with a smile, "Just like you."  
  
From the seat next to him, Chewie bellowed. "What is it Chewie?" Chewie motioned to the comm system. Han pressed it.  
  
"This is the Starbase Vogager, what is your intent?"  
  
Han leaned forward. "This is Han Solo with the Millenium Falcon here to see a friend."  
  
"Who?" the comm officer's sharp voice spat out.  
  
"Friendly aren't they?" Leia smirked.  
  
"Luke Skywalker, the Jedi Master." Han smiled back at Leia who seemed quite surprised to be seeing her brother.  
  
"Han?" Luke's still boyish voice came over the comm. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, buddy, mind letting us dock?" Han laughed. Slowly the docking bay doors opened to welcome the Millenium Falcon.   
  
"I'll be right there," Luke told them, ending the transmision.  
  
As Han, Chewie, Leia, the Twins and 3-PO carrying the sleeping Anakin Luke ran up to them. Leia ran to meet her brother giving him a big hug. The others slowly joined them. Luke and Han slapped each other on the back and shook Chewie's giant hand. "Come, Evilyn is down practicing."  
  
* * *  
  
Down in the practicing room, Makken laughed as Evilyn was again zapped with the remote.  
  
"You better stop laughing. I have to get used to the new hand." She smiled waving a finger at him. Slowly she moved in front of him smiling mischeiviously.  
  
"Now what are you going to do?" He asked seeing her grin. Just as the remote shot, Evilyn moved out of the way so that it hit Makken in the leg. He jumped in surpise and cried out. Evilyn laughed. "Oh that's it." Makken reached up and grabbed the remote. He pressed a view buttons, then let go.  
  
"What did you just do?" Evilyn frowned at him a hint of a smile in her kiwi eyes.  
  
"I programmed it to keep score for us. It's a game." He smiled.  
  
"One you'll just lose." Evilyn grinned shaking her head. The two blocked several attacks, each getting zapped as they ran into each other.  
  
"What have I been saying, good against remotes is one thing, good against the living is another."   
  
Evilyn stopped and turned to the voice her grin widening. "Uncle Han!" She deignited her lightsaber and ran to hug him. He laughed and hugged her back. "When did you get in?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago." Behind him Leia smiled. Han let go of Evilyn as the girl ran to hug her Aunt. Her Aunt laughed. "I'm glad you finally let that droid fix up your hair." Evilyn laughed.   
  
As Evilyn stood back, two children ran and hugged her legs, the only thing they could reach without her bending over. She smiled, then shook Chewie's hand. "Hey Jaina, Jacen, Chewie."  
  
"Now if everone could be so kind to be quiet while Master Anakin sleeps." 3-PO clammered into the room. Evilyn walked over to him and smiled down at the child. Anakin peacefully woke up and looked into Evilyn's eyes. She was taken back by the maturity of the baby's stare. She bent and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Hellow Anni." The baby waved his hands at her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Evilyn smiled.  
  
"To rest up to the long ride home." Han turned to Makken. "Makken. How's business?"  
  
Makken shrugged his casual shrug, "Ok. I'm in it at the moment. Besides, I don't think I'll be going back."  
  
"Good kid," Han smiled at the young man, "That life gets you nothing."  
  
Luke smiled, "Care to join us for dinner everyone?" Energetic replies sounded in the room, and the group filed out of the practice room.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll be right with you," Makken called to the group and turned down a different hallway. As he did so a young woman with black hair and cold blue eyes joined him. Makken pretended to ignore the woman.  
  
"The emporer is eager to hear from you Makken," The woman smiled flirtatiously.  
  
Makken didn't react to her smile. "You keep pressuring me Daja and I'll blast your smiling little head off."   
  
Daja seemed to not notice. "I'll keep pressuring you at my will and the emporers." They stopped walking, facing each other.  
  
"You were stupid to attack us in daylight and with such a fleet." Makken narrowed his eyes. "Did you think that she couldn't handle it? She's the Little One!"  
  
"What I did was brilliant, if you hadn't been there to help that stupid Little One. Your getting to involved with her, stop while you can." Daja's voice dripped with venom.  
  
"Don't get in the way, I know what I'm doing." Makken turned to leave, but Daja grabbed his arm.  
  
"Makken don't get attached to her. She is dangerous." Daja whispered.  
  
"I'll do what I will Daja. Your master hired me, so oviously he thinks that I can handle this." Makken left.  
  
* * *  
  
At the dinner table the conversation had turned to Evilyn's attacker. "An imperial warrior with a lightsaber? Why would they do that?" Han shoved another peice of food into his mouth.  
  
"She wasn't an imperial warrior. She was Sith. I know it." Evilyn slipped her drink.  
  
"What would a sith want with a senator in the republic," Leia frowned.  
  
"I don't think it's the senator they want," Luke said.  
  
"Then what would they want?" Han turned to his dear friend.  
  
"The Little One," Leia whispered in relization. Han stared at Leia then Luke. Their faces wide with surprise.  
  
"I knew they'd come, but I didn't think now," Luke's face looked concerned. "Who was this Sith? What did they look like."  
  
"Well," Evilyn frowned in thought, "She had the blackest of hair and cold icy blue eyes. She was familiar like I knew her, but I can't say I do. Her name's Daja. When she showed up I knew the Sith had returned. It was unmistakable."  
  
"Daja, hmmm..." Han thought for a moment, "That name is familiar. I think I met someone with that name a while back when I was trading for Lando."  
  
"Maybe she has something to do with the Smuggler Alliance?" Evilyn suggested.  
  
"Possibly. They do have a lot of interesting characters in their group," Han said thoughtfully.  
  
"We should probably go before the Senate. The Empire is rising, they need to know," Leia told them.  
  
"I agree. I believe that Evilyn should be the one to speak. She was the witness." Luke nodded at Leia's decision.  
  
"Oh I don't know. I'm never very good at speaking, you know that master," Evilyn informed them.  
  
"You will do fine. I know it," Han smiled at his neice.  
  
"Does that mean we get to go to Coruscant?" Jaina asked from the twins unusually quiet place at the dinner table. Han laughed and nodded. "Yippy!"  
  
"We'll set off in the morning." Leia smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they arrived at the Senate building on Coruscant. Leia had insisted that Evilyn wear one of her dresses. The dress was a beautiful sparkling while. The sleeves were flarred at the elbow with another sleeve extending to her hands, a matching white cape was attached at the shoulders, the skirt covered her feet which she wore silver, heeled sandles. She still wore her purple glove, and Leia had tied a silky, purple sash around her waist to match. Evilyn hid her lightsaber under the sash. She wasn't going to leave it behind. Her Aunt had also insisted that she do her hair. Leia had twisted her long pale brown hair into a wonderful style; her hair was in a bun with a braid wrapped around it and hair flowing out of the bun. They were instantly approached by several guards, who escorted them down the hall. Only Leia, Luke, Han, Makken and her had entered the building. The others were instucted to go to their guest quaters and wait. Evilyn mentally went over what she would need to say. She snapped out of her trance like state just as Han grabbed her shoulders and stired her out of the way of an upcoming wall.   
  
"Stop thinking about it. You'll know what to say. I never go in with a plan," he laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah, and look were it has gotten you in the past," she smirked.  
  
"Hey I'm still living aren't I?" he smiled. Evilyn smiled relaxing a little.  
  
"For once your uncle has some good advice," Luke laughed.  
  
"I always have good advice," Han pretended to be offended. Evilyn and Luke hid their faces as they laughed. "Hey!" Han playfully shoved the two, "I do."  
  
"I'm sure you do honey," Leia joined in, laughing with the others.  
  
"I should have had Chewie come with me. He'd be on my side," Han folded his arms in front of him.  
  
"This way miss," the guard interuppted the playful exchanges. The group quieted back to their previous silence. Evilyn tensed again as they entered the large Senate room. Luke placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder for assurance.   
  
"You'll do just fine," he told her. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Cheif of State Leia! What are you doing here? I...We thought you were on vacation." Senator Yane exclaimed, his regal garments folding around him.  
  
"I know, but we have urgent news to report to you. Something that will desturb you. Evilyn?" Leia spoke with such confidence.  
  
Evilyn took a deep breath before she began her long and complex speech.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn and Makken emerged from the Senate's discussion room hours after they'd entered. She was mentally exhausted and her feet ached in their sandles. Makken put his arm around her waist, doing his best to help her stand. "Remind me, Makken, never to do that again."  
  
Makken smiled warily, "Trust me, I will." They continued down the hallway with several guards in tow to protect them. The guards led them to a nearby waiting room. Leia, Han, and Luke were still discussing other business and would meet them here later. The room was shockingly bright compared to the ill lit confrence room of the Senate. Makken and Evilyn shelded their eyes as they sat down.  
  
They were surprised when a team of stormtroopers ran into the room. The guards immediately began to fire. Evilyn quickly leaned over to the edge of the sofa they were sitting on and pressed a button. A latch opened to reveal two blasters. She felt the lightsaber was to distructive for such close range. She grabbed them and tossed one to Makken who immediately fired. They'd taken down several, but they saw that the guards were falling faster than the troopers. Evilyn sighed sadly, she hoped someone would come to help soon, they wouldn't last much longer.  
  
* * *  
  
Leia, Han and Luke emerged from the confrence room soon after Makken and Evilyn Casually they walked down the hall and to the room were Evilyn and Makken were waiting for them. Han was about to open the door, his hand inches from the button, when it opened itself. Stumbbling out of the room was Makken, barely consiocous. Han caught him and lowered Makken to the ground. "What happened?" Luke and Leia joined them on the floor. The inside room was surrounded with think smoke.   
  
"Where's Evilyn?" Luke asked urgently.  
  
"Troopers... Fire... Evilyn... dark man," he muttered a few words before becoming unconsious. Luke ran blindly into the room. Finally the smoke cleared leaving a scene behind with dozens dead or wounded.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn slowly opened her eyes. All around her was darkness, not a single spot of light, except for the electric blue electricity holding her wrists and ankles to an invisable wall. She looked around her utterly confused. Wasn't she just in an unbarably bright room firing into the smoke at stormtroopers? The dark man from her dreams appeared before her, barely standing out against the black of where ever she was. She narrowed her eyes at him.   
  
"Don't you just love the darkness?" the man asked mockingly.  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice dripped with hatred.  
  
"You really don't know do you?" The man's face was unreadable under his cloak.  
  
"Should I?" She mocked.  
  
"Don't mock me child," he raised his voice.  
  
"I'm not a child," She yelled back.  
  
"So I see," he turned away from her. She decided that this was herself out of here. She pulled away from her bonds using her strength and the force to help her. As soon as she put pressure on the electric bonds, a shock ran through her. She closed her eyes tot he pain, she wasn't going to let him have the satifaction of her pain. Evilyn allowed her body to hang limp in her bonds. A hollowed laughed echoed through the emptiness. "Join us my dear child. I can feel your hate and anger. The dark side will make you very powerful."  
  
"I will never. The dark side is the easy way, I will gain nothing from it." She whispered.  
  
"Then we will be here a long time, won't we?" The dark man smiled at her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Evilyn! No!" Luke ran to his daughters limp body. Her white dress was charred, dirty and blood staind. He held her in his lap and wiped the lose strands of her pale hair off her snowy white face. "She can't be dead, I'd know if she'd been killed." Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
Leia turned to a guard, "Go! Get help!" She slowly walked and joined Luke. "Luke, come on." She tried to grab his hand and lift him off the ground. "We can't help her anymore. This is her battle."  
  
"No," he whipped his hand away from her's. "I don't believe that. I will always be able to help her. She's my daughter." A silent tear fell from his eyes. Medics came and lifted Evilyn's body away from Luke and carried her away. They did the same with Makken. Leia sadly walked over to her husband. Han eneveloped Leia into his arms.   
  
"C'mon. We'll comfort Luke," He lead her away.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Evilyn shouted, shaking her head "I will never join you!"  
  
"You'll think differently soon," the man told her. He waved his hand and the image of her father finding her in the smoking room, came into view.  
  
"Papa?" Evilyn said meekly using her childhood name for Luke. "What happened?" She asked herself more than her capturer.  
  
"Easy. We went in and attacked you. Simple." the man smiled. "I'll leave this as a present to my new apprentice for that is what you'll soon be." Evilyn watched him leave, leaving her in the dark suroundings. She struggled again, and again felt the pain of her restraints electric power. She sighed sadly, things were not going her way.  
  
* * *  
  
Makken looked around through wary eyes at his recovery room. A medic droid was tending silently to his wounds and changing his bandages. The white room reminded him of the room where he'd lost sight of Evilyn in the smoky attack. His last image of her was that of a electric blue haze surrounding her and her screaming in pain. He closed his eyes at the thought. 'I let them down. All of them.' With a silent hiss, the recovery room door slide open and a hooded figure of a woman walked in. The medic droid's metallic voice echoed in the room, "I'll be leaving you sir. Let me know if you need help." Makken nodded to the droid, and it left. The woman stood, silent. Makken frowned, "I'm not doing it. Tell the Emperor I quit. Now, I don't expect to be paid, I didn't finish the job. A smuggler's got to draw the line somewhere and this is it. I quit!" Though weak, Makken forced himself to sound well and strong.  
  
The woman smiled, "You can't just quit. You're commited to this assignment. I'll even double the price."  
  
"No Daja. I won't do it. She's wasn't to be hurt! You said she'd be unharmed!" Makken glared at her.  
  
Daja shook her head, "I said she wouldn't be killed. It is not the same. You must finish the job." She used her powers in the force to push the idea into this head and keep him on the job.  
  
Makken smiled, "I am a Jedi, Daja. I can resist your stupid attempts."  
  
Daja took a step back surprised, "A jedi? No wonder the emperor hired you."  
  
"Yeah, and now I'm quitting. You had my word that I wouldn't say anything, and you will still have it, but I will not assist you any further. Leave!" He sat back, utterly tired. He turned his head to the door the droid had left. He managed to push the comm button for the droid.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Please, I need pain killers." Makken told the droid.  
  
"Very well, you will not be needed further. But know this: You are now an enemy of the Empire. You will not be permitted in it's presence again," Daja stalked out of his room just as the droid entered and gave him drugs.  
  
"Could I go see someone?" He asked.  
  
"Depends on who it is," the droid replied.  
  
"Evilyn Skywalker."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you may see the Hothian." Makken slowly got up and began to walk down the hall. Slowly he entered Evilyn's medic room. She was now dressed in an icy blue gown with diamonds forming a v at her waist. A large slit traveled up her leg and to the v. The sleeves were see-through and drapped over her arms. Around her neck was a silver chain with a crystal snowflake. He remembered through his slowly returning memories of what that necklace meant. She'd once told him that it was her mother's and was given to her when she was born on the cold planet of Hoth. Her hair was neatly brushed and down. Silver boots adorned her feet. To him, she looked like a snow princess, what she truely was, a snow princess. He knelt by her bedside and took her snowy white hand in his tanned one. "I'm sorry Evi, so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, you were supposed to be just another person. I wasn't supposed to know you this well. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you." He paused and watched her face, hoping for a sigh of life, but none came. "Oh, Evi! You can't die, you just can't. It should be me... Should be me."  
  
* * *  
  
"Makken!" Her heart jumped with joy at seeing him by her bedside. Now she had to get his attention. She used her own force ablities to shout to him. When he didn't respond, she shouted again, and again. She pratically cried out in joy when she looked up at her in the darkness. His face looked confused, but never the less, he'd heard her.  
  
* * *  
  
Makken looked up surprised, he'd thought he'd heard Evilyn's voice, but he wasn't sure it was possible. He knew he could talk to his grandfather, but could he talk to Evilyn? Then an idea struck him. He called to Evilyn, hoping she'd hear him and told her to wait, he'd get her help. Makken didn't know how'd they'd gotten old Obi-Wan Kenobi to talk to them before but somehow he had to make it work.   
  
'Grandfather, please I need help,' He called silently, not sure if it would work.  
  
"Makken?" The blue hazed image of Makken's grandfather appeared, "What is it boy?"  
  
Makken got up off the floor and walked around the bed to Obi-wan, "Something terrible has happened."  
  
"Yes, I've sensed it in the force. Tell me, what happened?" Obi-wan sat on the edge of a large stool.  
  
The young Kenobi thought for a moment, "From the begining. We were attacked by stormtroopers. Evilyn was surrounded in a blue haze, much like you and she cried out in pain. And well, look at her. Just a moment ago, I thought I heard her." Makken looked at the ground sadly, "Maybe it was my imagination."  
  
Obi-wan smiled hopefully at his grandson. "I doubt your imagination was so creative. It must be the new emporer's doing. He's taken her to the dark side's dimension, but I've never heard of it before."  
  
"Can you help her? Please, grandfather," Makken pleaded.  
  
"I think it is possible. But Makken, it is a dangerous journey. You must not be allowed to be tempted by the dark side." Obi-wan warned.  
  
"How is it possible, I'll do anything," the young man looked desperate.  
  
"Very well. I hope Luke won't mind," he paused, " Meditate and concentrate on Evilyn's voice and presence. I once heard you tell her that she could be anywhere and you'd be able to sense her. Do it now."   
  
Makken closed his eyes and concentrated on Evilyn. A smile crept across his face as he felt Evilyn's presence. "She's there, weak but there."  
  
"Don't get to excited boy, there is still alot to be done once you are with her. Now concentrate on being with her and there with her. The dimension is said to be all black as space. Evilyn, if you hear me, help Makken. Good luck my grandson." Obi-wan silently disappeared, hoping the two would be strong enough to survive.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn watched hope filling her heart. This would work, she'd make it. A blue hazed image of Makken appeared before her. "Makken!" She shouted, careful not to pull at the restraints. His blue image floated over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Evi!" He couldn't contain his excitment anymore. He hugged her and planted millions of kisses over her face. Her outfit was that of the one in the room oddly enough. "I'll get you out of here, I promise."  
  
"Oh you will will you?" the dark man laughed. With one hand he sent Makken flying into the invisable wall, electric restraints clasping his wrists and ankles. Makken struggled and was zapped each time. "Stupid boy. Resistence is futile."  
  
"Resistence is never futile," Evilyn shouted from her spot.   
  
"Oh, my dear snowy princess," the man walked or rather floated over to her. Her restraints disappeared and she was suddenly floating in a blue beam in a gleaming control room. Makken appeared attached to a wall. "Like it?"   
  
Evilyn narrowed her eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"This my young apprentice is the new Death Star. This doesn't just destroy planets, no, it destroys stars and solar systems. It will be the Rebel Alliance's destruction." The man turned away from them to look out the window at the millions of workers below. He thought for a moment, "I'll think I'll send you home."  
  
"What? Then what was the point of this?" Makken shouted in shock.  
  
"Because Young Kenobi, the rebels were scared of the first Death Star and what about a new and better one. You'll simply tell them about this place. And everything will fall into place. And you, my young apprentice will be mine soon enough." The dark man waved his hand and the were sent back.   
  
The man's apprentice of now walked in to the room. "Master, I have few questions."  
  
The man sighed, almost bored with his apprentice, "Go ahead Daja."  
  
"Well, first off. Why'd you let them go and second, what are you talking about, 'you will be my apprentice soon enough'? I'm your apprentice." Daja threw back her hood.  
  
"To answer your first question - I planted Evilyn and Makken with a small tracking devise. They won't know it's there. Second - I forsee that Evilyn will kill you, Daja. Then she will be my apprentice. Do you have word of useful information for me?" The dark sith still looked out at the workers.  
  
"Some bad and some good. Makken quit. And the good? I've found someone that Evilyn loves dearly. Princess Chikara of Niebe. If we kill her..."  
  
The sith finished her sentence, "Then that will be enough to push her over the edge to the dark side. Brilliant. Do it."  
  
Daja smiled wickedly, "I will my master."  
  
* * *  
  
Makken slowly opened his eyes remembering where he was. He hopefully looked over at Evilyn. Suddenly her body arched as she took a deep breathe. Color instantly returned to her face. Makken jumped up and hugged her. She smiled back. "We have to warn the others."  
  
"I know." Evilyn sat up, "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Luke, Leia, and Han jumped to their feet when they saw Makken and Evilyn walk into the hallway. They were marveled at how they seemed to be like nothing had happened at all. Luke went to hug Evilyn, but was stopped, he looked at her confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have something urgent to tell you," Evilyn looked at her father, "I've missed you, but it can't wait."  
  
Makken picked up for her, "The Empire has created a new Death Star. This one just doesn't blow up planets, but stars and solar systems. It is ment to scare us."  
  
A droid entered and the group silented. "Mistress Evilyn." It handed a piece of paper to her. Evilyn quickly read it and looked up. "I have to go."  
  
"Go, go where?" Leia asked.  
  
"To Niebe. Princess Chikara was killed. I know who did it. I have to do this on my own." Evilyn said simply.  
  
"Don't do anything stupd girl," Her uncle, Han warned.  
  
She smiled weakly, "I won't." She leaned over and gave her father a quick kiss and left.  
  
* * *  
  
Her small frieghter ship, the StarBlast, flew threw space just coming out of hyperspace. The cresent shaped ship slowed infront of a larger control ship. A voice came over the comm, "Stat your name and the access code." Evilyn smiled, she loved when she got to do this. The feeling of being in control of her own starship. "This is Evilyn Skywalker piloting the StarBlast. I'm sending you the access code now." She sat there a few moments looking at the grand planet. The whole planet was covered in wealthy homes and palaces. It was the vacation spot of the galaxy. "You may proceed with your present course." Evilyn piloting the frieghter to the main palaces docking bay. She expected to be greeted by a number of the palaces guards and polictially important people, but she wasn't. "Something's now right," she told herself. She instinctively drew her lightsaber, careful not to ignite the blade. Slowly she walked to the door and entered the sparkling palace. She walked down the marvelously decorated halls until she reached Princess Chikara's room. The room that when she was little that she'd be taught how to make things float. Evilyn pushed the door's opening button and stood there, her jaw clenched.  
  
"I was waiting for you." Daja sat on the Princesses bed already with her blade ignited and her legs crossed. Evilyn ran towards her igniting the blade. The two parred and swong at each other. Each time when they'd miss, hitting one of Chikara's beloved vases letting them crash to the floor.  
  
"This time I won't let you take my hand," Evilyn smiled wickedly at Daja.  
  
"Oh I'll take more than that, Snow Princess," Daja growled. Again the two parred, Daja pushing Evilyn back. Daja stopped and placed her blade inches from Evilyn's neck. "Look who's going to win."  
  
"Not you," Evilyn, who's blade was deignited, thrust her handle into Daja's stomach and re ignited the blade. Daja stumbled back in awe.   
  
"How could you have," Daja mummbled.  
  
"Easy and because you took my hand and Chikara's life, you'll lose both." Evilyn said plainly. She swong and sliced off Daja's right hand then proceeded to kill Daja.  
  
A man clapped from behind her, "Very good Evilyn. Very good. Now you are truely mine." The emporer entered the room and clasped Evilyn on the shoulder. "Look how much power the dark side gave you. Come, you have much to learn." Evilyn nodded, still tranced in her attack mode. Her bright green eyes now held a dark glint 


	2. Dark Jedi

Part Two: Dark Jedi  
  
In the waiting room, Luke felt a chill and disturbance in the force. He knew it had to do with Evilyn. Luke remained seated watching the others. Leia and Han were talking with the twins about something they found with baby Anakin wiggling to get free of his mother. C3PO and Chewbacca seemed to be locked in a debate about something or other, R2D2 beeping in every once in a while. Then there was Makken, who seemed troubled about something. Luke had no doubt that is was about his daughter. He got up and walked over to him. "She'll be all right."  
  
Makken looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Do you think? I mean, if she's gone to the dark side..."  
  
Luke nodded, "Then we will have lost her for a time. Her grandfather, my father was on the dark side. But I brought him back. As long as there is that hint of light, no one is truely lost. Not even Emporer Kede."   
  
Makken shrugged, still not convinced, "I hope so."  
  
Luke sat down next to him, "So do I. It would break my heart to see her like that." Makken nodded his agreement. "You and I both know her. She may have her dark moments but that inoccent little girl always seems to shine through." Luke thought he saw a small smile trace acrossed the young man's lips. "Besides, I'm still looking forward to that wedding in a couple years for you two." Luke smiled when Makken blushed bright red.  
  
Luke looked down to see little Jaina tugging at his robes. "Yes?"  
  
"Uncle Luke, where's Evi?" her eyes were so gentle and sincere.  
  
"She's visiting a friend she knows." Luke smiled down at her.  
  
"Will she be back?" Jaina sat down on the floor in front of him. The others stopped their conversations to look at him expectantly.  
  
"Of course she will. I have faith that she will." Luke made a point of looking Makken in the eye at he said this. "We all know her."  
  
* * *  
  
Emporer Kede placed an arm around Evilyn as they walked through the hall way to the new Death Star's control room. Her face was expressionless as she walked. Her icy blue dress seemed oddly to bright of a color for this place of destruction. Kede smiled down at her. "I have your first mission."  
  
Evilyn turned to look at him, "And it is?" She was still lost in a trance.  
  
"I want you to get rid of a villiage. Every one of them, including women and children. They know to much about this spacestation. They helped create it and I'm not going to let them fall to Rebel hands. I want them illiminated." Kede spoke without turning to look at her.  
  
"Where is this... Village?" Evilyn's voice held a tone of ice.  
  
"Tatooine." Kede told her.  
  
"I will do it Master," Evilyn told him. He smiled as she walked towards the hanger in which her ship was held.  
  
"The Empire will live again and this time no one will stop it." Kede laughed evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside a small desert villiage on Tatooine, former senator Zen-til of Niebe sat, playing her flute for some of the children to here. The four children clapped and cheered at the happy parts and frowned and cried at the sad. This song was a new one for them. Zen-til had written it in honor of Niebe's dead queen, Chikara. They'd been close friends long ago. She closed her eyes as she began the part of the song written for the young jedi, Evilyn, whom she'd met once when Chikara had come to her for help. The little girl had seemed to have such a high spirit that Zen-til had felt it necessary to write her in. The four children swayed to the rythem of the sweet music. Zen-til didn't notice when the children stopped, but she opened her eyes to see a dark shadow of a person covering them. Looking up she saw that this mysterious person was dressed in a black cloak that covered it's face. A lightsaber was ignited from this persons hand. And with a single swipe, the person killed the four children without a second thought. Zen-til tried desperately to get up, gathering her skirts. The mysterious person swong the lightsaber until it was inches from her neck. "Please, don't. What do you want?"  
  
"What? I must had mistaken you for a former senator of Niebe, I could have sworn that this senator was you." The mysterious figure mocked.  
  
Zen-til frowned at the somehow familiar female voice, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You will die now Senator Zen-til of Niebe."  
  
Zen-til's eyes widened. No one knew that she'd been a senator. The people in the villiage thought she was just a lonely, middle aged woman who played music. "How'd you know?" The figure threw back the cloak's hood. Zen-til gasped. "Evilyn?"  
  
"That will be the last word you speak." Evilyn's face remained expressionless as she swong and sliced off the head of the blonde, former senator of Niebe. As the sun set, Evilyn walked quietly from home to home, killing the 50 people in the small village on Tatooine.  
  
* * *  
  
In the throne room of Emporer Kede, Kede himself sat smiling to himself. He felt the quiet anger and hatred Evilyn held as she killed the village. That anger and hatred was caused by himself and Daja. "Good work, my dead apprentice. You have contributed much."  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn walked among the ruins of the Tatooine village. Houses smuldered from her lightsaber, setting an eery glow in the evening light. She stopped at a rather large home and walked inside. Around lay the dead family, who'd been eating dinner at the time she'd killed them. Evilyn felt a large tug at her heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "They deserved it." She consoled herself.  
  
"Who deserved it?"  
  
Evilyn whirled around to face the sound. It was a stormtrooper captin or that was what he looked like. "They did. All of them. I don't see the point in telling you this captin."  
  
The captin walked a few steps into the home. "All rebels deserve it, Miss Evilyn."  
  
"So they do. What is it that you're here for?" She asked growing impatient.  
  
"The emporer sent me to pick you up or escort you to the new location of the Death Star." The captin stated.  
  
"Very well then, let's go." Evilyn walked behind the stormtrooper as he lead her out. She ventured a look back and a painful grimace before she boarded her ship and took off.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn sighed with boredom as she saw the Millenium Falcon come into view. She didn't want to have to deal with them at the moment. Over the comm she heard the familiar voice of Makken. "Ship, this is the Millenium Falcon. Stat your business."  
  
"I don't have to stat my business here. I am with the imperial fleet." Evilyn told the pilot with a sigh.  
  
"Evi?" The man over the comm seemed to reconize her voice.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, forgetting he couldn't see her, "Who is this? General Solo?"  
  
"No. It's Makken. Evilyn am I glad to see you. What are you talking about? Imperial Fleet?" Makken's confused voice echoed in her control room.   
  
Evilyn decided to ignore him. Instead she contacted the Death Star, "This is StarBlast looking to speak to the emporer."  
  
"Yes Evilyn go ahead."  
  
"I've encountered the Millenium Falcon. Requesting permission to fire."   
  
"Go ahead dear child."  
  
Evilyn smiled and started the weapons systems. Without hesitation she open fired on the Millenium Falcon.  
  
"Woah! Evilyn what's going on?" Makken asked her in response to her fire.  
  
"Get your sorry ship out of here before I destroy it." Evilyn told him and again pressed the button to fire. She truely didn't want to harm him or the Falcon. The Millenium Falcon twisted and turned to escape her fire. As it came back around, the ship targeted Evilyn's engines and in a quick blast, destroyed them. The StarBlast went spiralling back down to Tatooine. "Emporer, Master."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've been hit. Requesting permission to kill all who witness my crash." Evilyn's voice remained calm and serene.  
  
"Do it and find a way to get back here." The emporer seemed angry.  
  
In a flash of light, the StarBlast crashed into an empty desert field on Tatooine. Evilyn climbed out of the smoking hunk of metal that was her ship. "Great, now I'll have to fix this." She stalked towards the nearby settlement, angry with herself.  
  
* * *  
  
Alexandressa Yane walked into her favorite pub on Tatooine. She looked around hoping to see if any new visitors had arrived. She was disappointed to find that only the regulars were here. A few waved to her as she stalked over to the bar.   
  
The bartender turned and smiled at her, "What can I get ye lass?"  
  
"The usual. Ya know Derk, I think we know each other well enough to call each other by our names." Alex smiled.  
  
The bartender returned with her drink and in a hushed tone told her, "Don't want a bounty on ye heads do ye? Besides, remured has it that a starship crashed out a little ways from here."  
  
Alex smiled, "Good. Maybe business won't be so slow. Who do ya think it was?"  
  
"Probably an Imperial supporter. Do ye really want to get mixed up with them again, lass?" The bartender turned away looking casual.  
  
"Point taken Derk, point taken." Alex sighed bored as her usual. She often reminded herself of Captin Han Solo. The well known smuggler had disappeared from the business some 19 years ago. Alex had gladly taken his place. Her icy blue eyes scanned the pub and turned back to her drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn casually entered a well known pub on Tatooine. She'd figured that maybe someone would be kind enough to give her a lift. Scanning she saw a young woman about her age sitting at the bar. Evilyn walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Got a ship?" She asked casually.  
  
The woman turned to look at her, "Of course. The SunFlare. Hyperspace capabilities. Out runs any imperial star cruiser."  
  
"I'm not looking to out run the imperials. I want to get to them." Evilyn turned to face the black haired, blue eyed beauty.  
  
"Imperials you say. I can get you to them, not right now but in a few days. The Sunflare needs some repairs," The woman told her facing Evilyn. 'I don't like the feel of this. She has the force in her. And strong too.'  
  
"I'll give you 20,000 for the trip when it is complete. And be mindful of your thoughts, I can easily sense them." Evilyn got up and was about to leave.  
  
"Hanger bay 85. Oh, be careful of the Elect. They're gangsters who think they are all that." Alex told Evilyn.  
  
"The Elect huh? Where do they live?" Evilyn stopped and smiled.  
  
"Over the nearby hills. Dangerous place." Alex turned back to her drink.  
  
Evilyn was thoughtful. She strod out of the pub and walked across the desert sand. She soon got to the nearby hills her employee had told her about. "Let's see if they are what she says theya are." Evilyn didn't think about a sneak attack. She'd attack them when they knew. A few below sounded an alarm. Evilyn ran to them and sliced them in half in mid alarm. She procedded to kill the men, letting the woman and children run in panic. A child tripped a few feet away from her, and she walked up to him. "Guess the weak will be slaughtered then." She raised her lighsaber and swong down at the child. She was surprised when another lightsaber blocked her path. This one was green. She followed the handle to the figures arm and to the figures face. Evilyn stumbled back at the figures face. "Makken?"  
  
"Evilyn, what do you think you're doing?" Makken seemed upset.  
  
"What are you doing? Get away from me." Evilyn shouted. The child crawled out from under her to escape.  
  
"Evi..."  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not a child." She spat.  
  
"Fine, Evilyn, what are you doing?" Makken repeated in a calmer tone.  
  
"These people terrorise the settlement. I've giving them what they deserve." Evilyn didn't know why she was explaining herself to him or why she was doing what she was doing.  
  
"This is not how you solve the problem, not with death and violence."  
  
"Now you sound like my father!" She shouted.  
  
"Your father loves you and is worried about you. So am I. You can't fix everything." Makken stood up deigniting his lightsaber.  
  
Evilyn stood too, "I should be able to. Then I could've saved Chikara or, or maybe I couldn've saved my mother." Silent tears flooded her bright green eyes.  
  
"Evi, you can't change the past. Chikara was on the other side of the galaxy and you were only a toddler when your mother died." Makken suddenly felt really sorry for Evilyn.  
  
"But I want to." Evilyn cried.  
  
"You can't. You can only respond. Come here," Makken wrapped Evilyn in a hug as she sobbed.  
  
"Alright we can cry all night, but do you still want to go to the Imperial ships?" The female smuggler was standing behind them.  
  
Evilyn wiped the tears from her face, "Actually yes. Maybe we can stop Emporer Kede." Makken smiled at her.  
  
"Good. I'm Alexandressa Yane. Alex for short." She extended her hand.  
  
"I'm Evilyn Skywalker." Evilyn shook Alex's hand.  
  
"Makken Kenobi. I believe we've met before." Alex nodded to Makken as he introduced himself.  
  
"Then at dawn we set out," Alex turned and left.  
  
"Did you mean that before? About loving me and being worried for me?" Evilyn searched his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Evi. I love you more than words can say," Makken smiled.  
  
"Good," Evilyn walked past him to follow Alex. Makken shook his head and laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn sat alone in a seat in Alexandressa's ship. She sat in deep thought about what she'd done. How could anyone forgive her after they found out? They'd never aprove. She figured it'd only been a few days with the dark side, but it felt like years had gone by. Her body ached and yerned for sleep which Evilyn would not give it. Evilyn didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant seeing those faces and hearing those screams which haunted her mind. Those dreams, she relized, had haunted her years before now. She placed her head in her hands. "I never want to go home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Evilyn looked up at the face of Alex. "I've done to much for them to forgive me."  
  
Alex sat down beside her and was silent for a moment. Finally she spoke, "If they truely love you, then they will forgive you. That man you were with seemed to forgive you."  
  
"Makken?" Evilyn shook her head, "He's just being nice. You don't understand the Jedi ways. I've done to much evil to be forgiven."  
  
"Listen to me Evilyn," Alex's tone was stern, "I'm a jedi, believe or not. I saw what you did and I am forgiving you. You were under the influence of the dark, you can't control that."  
  
"Yes I can. I can resist," Evilyn looked away from her. Alex was a jedi, the people she'd betrayed for revenge. She was only a padawan, what did she know.  
  
"You lost someone, it is understandable to be angry and it was unfornuate that the Emporer was there to mislead you. The important thing was that you turned back. You relized your wrong and changed. That is what is truely important." Alex smiled at her.  
  
"If you think so," Evilyn still couldn't bring herself to look at the young jedi woman.  
  
"I know so. Look at me Evilyn. I've done many wrongs, yet I am still forgiven, because jedi can forgive." Alex stood up, "Now I have to get ready to sneak our way onto that Imperial ship."  
  
"Wait!" Evilyn stood up. "Surender the ship." She suddenly had an idea, something that she could make up her wrongs for.  
  
"What?" Alex looked at her in shock. She didn't believe what this padawan was saying.  
  
"Surrender. We will board as prisoners, well at least you and Makken. I will somehow trick the Emporer into letting you free. By that time you will have the Death Star's read outs and we will return with them to the Alliance." Evilyn spoke fast, suddenly excited.  
  
"I don't know if I like this." Alex shook her head reluctantly.  
  
"It will work, I promise. Tell Makken." Evilyn instructed. Alex left to inform Makken and Evilyn turned to sit down thinking fast about what she'd say.  
  
"Are you crazy!" Makken burst into the room.  
  
"I'm not crazy, the plan will work." Evilyn looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile at him. His handsome figure, beautiful eyes, and loving personalty.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Makken calmed down and looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," Evilyn faked inoccence.  
  
"What? Tell me." Makken insisted.  
  
Evilyn got up and walked over to him. She stood on her tip-toes to reach his eye level. "You."  
  
"Oh? And why's that?" Makken smiled playfully.  
  
Evilyn walked past him, making him turn to follow her as she ran a finger along the smooth metal of the control panel. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be alone with you for once, without an interuption." She said coyly, not facing him.  
  
Makken wrapped his arms around her slender waist leaning so his face was on her shoulder, "But won't I interrupt your train of thought?" He slowly kissed her neck.  
  
"What train of thought?" She smiled turning around in his arms to face him. "My only thought is of you." Evilyn kissed him.  
  
"Good," He kissed her back passionately. "Wouldn't want you to lose your thoughts."  
  
"That would be a pity," Evilyn said between kisses. "That would be a pity."  
  
* * *  
  
Emporer Kede strode onto the main hanger bay of the new Death Star. The unfamiliar ship's boarding ramp came down. From the shadows he could just make out three figures, two were female. Stormtroopers walked them up to the Emporer. One female threw back her cloak. "Evilyn dear child, what have we here?"  
  
Evilyn smiled, "Just two rebels. I was on my way to execute them, but decided a little visit to the Death Star was involved." Evilyn's mind raced as to what was next in the plan, all the while keeping her mind distant from the Sith Emporer.  
  
"Our cells will hold them until you are ready to leave." The emporer nodded. He'd let her deal with her prisoners in her own time.  
  
"Good. The village you wished to be destroyed is no longer there along with another gangster village nearby. I'm really quite tired. Would you mind if I rested?" Evilyn forced herself to sound pleased, though her heart was breaking. She walked smoothly past him and towards the door.  
  
"Evilyn," The emporer called her back.  
  
"Yes?" She turned unwilling to come closer.  
  
"Wasn't this man the man Daja reported to me as you having a little love affair with?" Kede smiled wickedly grabbing Makken's neck with the force.  
  
"Love affair? I'd hardly call it that," She forced herself to say the words. This was unplanned and she hoped Makken understood what she was doing. "It was... just a trick to get him to come with me. You... can't expect a jedi to willing go to the sith without some inticing do you?" Evilyn winced as she fumbled with words.  
  
"No I don't suppose so. Then this fling is over?" Kede eyed her suspisiously.  
  
Evilyn made eye contact with Makken for a second. Then looked away, she couldn't stand seeing the distressed look in his face, "Yes, it is over. It never even begun. You are lucky master, that your padawan is such a good actress." She mentalling kicked herself for being such an actress.  
  
"Believe me I am. Take them away," Kede motioned to the troopers releasing Makken.  
  
"Now may I rest or will you be needing my services?" Evilyn was desperate to leave.  
  
"No, you may rest dear child." Kede smiled.   
  
Evilyn nodded her thanks and turned leaving the hanger bay.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn approached the guards standing by her friends' cell. She'd changed from her icy blue gown to a beautiful deep red one. This one was longer and bunched in the back, creating a train. The top was elegant and simple. The v of her corset like top was edged in a brighter red with the shoulder straps forming another v at her cheast. She wore black gloves that extended almost to her shoulders. Her pale brown hair was curled and kinked and styled in the lastest fashion. "Guards I'd like to see my prisoners."  
  
"But Miss Evilyn, the ball in your honor is about to begin." One guard protested.  
  
"Then we better hurry no?" Evilyn arched her perfect eyebrows. The guards moved aside and let her in, locking it after she was in. Makken lay on one of the hard matresses acrossed from her facing the wall. "Makken?" The only response was a shoulder shrug. "I'm really sorry about earlier, but I had to do it."  
  
Finally he rolled to meet her, "Did you have to do it so well?"  
  
"I... I'm sorry." Evilyn looked down.  
  
"Evilyn I don't like this plan, not at all. It's too sneaky, a straight out fight would work better than this. You have to use so much of the dark side to convince Kede that it might overcome you." His blue eyes stared into her kiwi green ones.  
  
"It won't I promise. It will be over in a couple hours after this stupid ball. I'll reqest the Death Star's charts to look over them on my trip and we'll be home free." Evilyn knelt on the dirty floor.  
  
"Promise me one thing."  
  
"Anything," Evilyn smiled.  
  
"Be careful. Don't be your usual self. It will get you killed." Makken smiled a little too.  
  
"I'll try." Evilyn stood up and turned to look at Alex. "Are you ready?"  
  
Alex smiled back lifting a lock pick to show Evilyn, "All set. Le'ts hope this works. May the force be with you."  
  
"You too." Evilyn turned and signaled to the guards to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn stood in the doorway of the grand confrence room that was serving as a ball room. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. This was bringing back very bad and recent memories. She took several deep breathes to calm her nerves and compose herself. Everyone turned to look at her. Evilyn raised her chin high and approached the Emporer at the podeum, walking through the maze of sith and imperial supporters.  
  
Emporer Kede smiled and extended his hand to Evilyn, "Everyone, this is our new hope. The new hope we've been looking for to bring the Empire back into power." Applause errupted from the audience. "Now let the festivities finally begin."  
  
Evilyn instantly turned to the Emporer, "Master, I have a request."  
  
"Anything," His gaze was focused on the crowd.  
  
"I request the new Death Star's read outs. I wasn't alive when the original was built and if I'm to be apart of this I feel I should be familiar with the station." Evilyn secretly hoped things would work out.  
  
Kede smiled, "Now that's a true leader and commander. Always being prepared. They will transfered to the ship you came in as we speak." Kede set a stormtrooper to do just that. Evilyn nodded thanks and quickly left.   
  
* * *  
Alex twisted her lock pick in the cells lock, while Makken was crowtched by the door with a small blaster. They knew the blaster had only enough for two shots, for two guards. "Got it," she whispered and gently slid the door open. Alex and Makken pushed their way out. Makken fired two shots, only one hit its mark. They ran down the halls, ever aware that the alert sirens were going off like crazy.  
  
* * *  
  
Kede bent over as a stormtrooper arrived and whispered news into his ear. "What?" He shouted so loud everyone stopped and looked. "Get them before they escape with the plans."   
  
Evilyn began to run through the crowd feeling the Emporer's angry gaze on her back. As she ran out into the hall, she was met by Makken and Alex. "Well, now we just have to make it up as we go." They started running down the halls. Baster fire exploded next to them and behind them. Evilyn tripped on her long gown and fell. Alex stopped and tried to help her. Suddenly a blaster bolt hit Alex in the shoulder and she collapsed. "Oh, please, c'mon." Evilyn stuggled to her feet, Makken joined her to help carry Alex. The trio habbled down the hall. Makken grabbed the SunFlare's remote and pressed the button to the ramp. As Makken helped Alex up the ramp, Evilyn ran ahead to the cockpit and started the still warm engines. Makken ran up to help her. Seconds later they were off and flying into hyperspace.  
  
* * *  
  
Emporer Kede stormed trough the halls. How could he have been stupid enough to trust a child with the Death Star's plans.  
  
"Sir, Sir." General Briari called running up to him. "The SunFlare only has 50% of the read out. We can still surprise them."   
  
Kede smiled, "Good, good. Get working on installing new weapon systems. We will win this. The Empire will not lose."  
  
* * *  
  
Makken and Evilyn slowly made their way down the ramp on the SunFlare, Alex strattled between the two. Evilyn's Aunt Leia took Alex from the two and led her to the medical bays. Han hugged Evilyn so tight, Evilyn thought she was going to die. Slowly she approached her father. "Dad, I'm really sorry. I..."  
  
"don't worry, I know. I'm still your father and I still love you." Luke embraced his daughter in relief and happiness. He was just glad to see her alive and well.  
  
"We have a surprise for you all," Evilyn announced after Leia returned, "Makken?"  
  
"Ok, it's not complete, only 50% there but it'll make a difference." Makken told them.  
  
"well, what is it, kid?" Han was anxious.  
  
"We have 50% of the read outs to the new Death Star the Empire is creating," Evilyn finished.  
  
Leia laughed in surprise and happiness, "You're kidding right?"  
  
"No Aunt Leia, I'm not. But it is only 50%." Evilyn sighed saddly.  
  
Leia grabbed Evilyn and Makken at the same time and hugged them.   
  
"50% is a whole lot of information for that ship," Luke laughed too. 


	3. Little One

Part Three: The Little One  
  
It had been a year since Evilyn's encounter with the dark side. Today was Evilyn's 18th birthday. The family along with Makken was celebrating it along with her nomination for Queen of Neibe. Luke, Han, and Leia sat on a belcony over looking the kids. Anakin was building castles in the sand, Jaina and Jacen were splashing each other, and Makken and Evilyn were chasing each other. The adults laughed when Makken lifted the petite Evilyn into the air and through her into the water. Evilyn surfaced in surprise. She waved the others to come here. They all went to her with the exception of Anakin who seemed clueless. The kids huddled in a circle on the edge of the water. Luke, Han, and Leia leaned closer to try and see what they were doing.  
  
"Go see what they're up to my dear husband," Leia looked at Han.  
  
Han looked at her with arms crossed over his chest, "Oh, you want me to be the guppy? Alright. Luke you're coming with me."  
  
Leia smiled, "That's my strong men."   
  
Luke and Han made their way down to the kids. At the water's edge they all stood their in a line, hands behind their backs, smiles on their faces. "Why does this not surprise me?" Han leaned toward Luke. They waded in to about their knees then stopped. "What are you kids up to?" Luke crossed his arm over this chest and smiled.  
  
"Now!" Suddenly Luke and Han were drenched from head to toe in water. They looked at each other momentarily before diving in after the kids.  
  
"Head for the deep," Makken shouted, taking Jacen's hand so he could swim further and faster. Evilyn did the same with Jaina. Han and Luke were just about to them when a ship came huvering just above the water. A loud voice came over the beach.   
  
"Hey, we need help! Yavin 4's bein attacked!" A ramp lowered so that people could get on.  
  
"Kids, stay with your mother. We'll be back shortly," Han yelled over the water. He, Luke, Makken, and Evilyn jumped aboard. Han pulled out in comm and hoped it stil worked, "Chewie?" A series of wookie barks came through. "Start the Falcon's engines, I'll be there is a sec. We're heading for Yavin 4."   
  
They all scrambled into the cockpit to see the pilot. "Alex?!" Evilyn was surprised to see their old friend. "How'd you know that we're here? And how'd you know that Yavin 4 is being attacked?"  
  
Alex laughed as she handled the SunFlare's controls, "For one I heard about your nomination, congrats! Two, I just came from there." She turned to Han, "Where's your ship at?" Alex hid her amazement over Han Solo from her face. He was her childhood hero.  
  
Han pointed over a ridge, "Over there." The Sunflare slowed as they neared and Alex extended the ramp so that Han could jump out. Han turned just before leaving, "Hey, Luke, be careful. Meet ya there! Good luck!" The others waved their good byes to their friend before heading off.  
  
* * *  
  
Luckily they came out of hyperspace just as the battle was slowing for what looked like a break. The group huddled in front of the main viewport. In front of them a newly built Death Star loomed over the small moon. "We're are really gonna need these layouts you guys got on the Death Star," Luke said.  
  
Alex took a round about way to get down to the surface. She briefed the quickly as she did. "So far its only been TIE fighters and mild fire. I'm not sure what their waiting for, but that's all its been. We think that perhaps the Death Star isn't fully operational yet. Anyways, I'm sure you'll be assisigned to a x-wing or something or other to help. All the jedi students from the academy are safe. The academy was the first thing hit. We've also detected cruisers coming this way, not sure when they'll get here. Glad we came though when we did." There was a grim tension that hung in the air as they landed and climbed out.  
  
They were instantly met by a general who seemed grateful for their help. The man shook Luke's hand and led them towards the main control room under ground. "I'm General Soji. So far we haven't suffered many losses, besides structural damage. This way."  
  
"Dad," Evilyn called as General Soji and Luke walked away. They stopped and turned to look at her. "Makken and I are gonna see if we can get some fighters." Before Luke could protest, they were running in the direction of the other pilots.  
  
* * *  
  
Makken and Evilyn joined the group of fighter pilots that were gathered around a console. The leader, a Major, nodded in reconginition to them then continued his instructions. "Ok folks, this is a new Death Star and judging from the read outs recieved by our spys," he stopped looking directly at Makken and Evilyn and then went on, "Here is the core." The Major pointed to a large cylindar in a hologram of the New Death Star. "From the looks of it we can't just go in with a ship and blast away. We have to set detinators around the perminator like so," the computer placed small detinators around the core, "So... We need a ship to dock here and the pilot with a small force of probably about three make their way down three floors to the core and plant the devices. Squadrons Gold and Red will engage the TIE fighters coming out of the New Death Star. Squadron Blue will provide cover from the shuttle to get into the space station. Everyone got it?" Their were nodds from the crowd of pilots. "Everyone to their ships." As everyone prepared their ships, the Major walked up to them and shook their hands. "Pleasure to be working with you Captin Kenobi," Then to Evilyn, "your highness."  
  
"Not yet Major, elections will be held in a standard week or so," Evilyn smiled.  
  
"Of course. This way, your gear is waiting for you. Lady Skywalker you will be with the Shuttle crew. Captin Kenobi you'll command the Blue Squadron. Good luck." The Major showed them to their jumpsuits and helments then left for the conrol room. They quickly put them on.  
  
"Well you highness," Makken smiled, "This is it."  
  
Evilyn sighed sadly, "Yeah, I guess it is."  
  
"Don't look so sad. Everything will be alright, trust me," Makken looked her in the eyes. She seemed so sad right now.  
  
"I know Makken. It's just. I don't want to lose you," Evilyn replied.  
  
Makken smiled a cocky grin, "You won't I promise. Now you be carefull alright. Plant the devices and come back to me you got it? Only the devices no revenge trip."  
  
A small smile traced her lips, "Of course captin, but promise you'll come back to me too." She said giving a small salut. He smiled and saluted back and turned towards his X-wing. Evilyn took a deep breathe and headed towards the Imperial Shuttle that they'd use. She found Alex loading the detinators onto the ship. "So Alex are you the fool they got to command this operation?"  
  
Alex looked up and smiled, "Nope. Your old uncle, Han Solo's commanding this one." She laughed as Evilyn's jaw dropped slightly. "Don't be so surprised. Besides I think with him commanding this we'll pull it off."  
  
Evilyn looked off into the distance and found Han Solo arguing with Chewbacca.   
  
"Chewie just do it ok buddy?" Han pointed to the Falcon. Chewie roared and shook his head. "C'mon, no one else knows how to fly her like us." Again Chewie shook his head with a few growls. "They need the ship and the ship needs a pilot and I've got to help with the shuttle. I don't want anyone else flying her."  
  
Evilyn bit her lip and walked up to them, "Uncle Han what seems to be the problem?"  
  
Han turned around and smiled, "Hey kid. Nothing, I've got it undercontrol," he turned back to Chewie, "Do it ok? Do it for me?" Then he pulled Chewie closer and whispered to him, "And if anything should happen, take care of the kids for me ok?" Chewie nodded sadly and turned and left, clearly not liking the outcome of this arguement.  
  
Evilyn stopped Chewie as she walked passed her. "Don't worry Chewbacca, I'll take care of him. He won't get a scratch." Evilyn thought she saw the wookie smile, but couldn't be sure. Chewie nodded and boarded the Falcon. She turned back to her uncle who was looking at the Falcon sadly.   
  
"Why do I have a feeling I won't see her again this time?" Han continued to watch as Chewie went through the preflight checks.  
  
"You will Commander, of course you will. C'mon let's get going," She smiled and headed towards the Shuttle, Han Solo following close behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Han Solo climbed into the Imperial Shuttles pilot seat next to Alex. He looked over his shoulder to Evilyn who was sitting in the observation seat securing her crash webbing and smiled. Then turned back around and started the repulsors lifting them out the hangar bay doors. He started the sublight engines after they'd just barely were above the tree line and speed off towards the other side of the moon. He circled the compound once before heading off into space. His mind raced with thoughts of Leia and the children and how this might just be his last adventure. My how fatherhood had changed him.  
  
"Commander Solo the ship is ready for hyperspace," Alex informed quite suddenly, even robotically. Han snapped out of his thoughts and shifted the Shuttle to hyperspace. It was only a moment before the timer started counting down the seconds left in hyperspace. As the clock reached zero the streaked lines of the stars became their usual distant twinkle.   
  
The shuttle approached the new Death Star. Han flipped the com system open, "This is Shuttle Taberus requesting for landing."  
  
It was only moments when a com officer came over the system. "Transmit the entrance code Shuttle Taberus."  
  
Han smiled, "This might just work." He looked back at Evilyn then at Alex. "Transmitting code now," he told the com officer.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke Skywalker quickly strode into the hangar bay of the Yavin compound in a brown flight suit towards the Millenium Falcon. Quickly he ran up the boarding ramp and headed towards the cockpit. "Leia?" He was surprised. He thought they'd left her and the kids on Niebe.   
  
Leia turned around in the copilot seat and smiled. "Hello Luke surprised to see me? I'm not just going to sit around while the rest of my family is off fighting the empire."  
  
Luke smiled he hadn't expected her to stay put. But the smiled faded when he remembered her children, "Where are the children?"   
  
"They are with R2 and R7 in the control room with General Soji who's had about enough of C3PO." She laughed.  
  
Chewbacca added his own grumble about 3PO and his never ending chatter.   
  
* * *  
  
Makken Kenobi was on the ladder just about to enter his X-wing when he looked up and saw the Shuttle circle once before heading off. He looked down for a moment. The one person he'd ever learned to love was on that Shuttle and he might never see her again.  
  
A man walked by and stopped, smiling at Makken. "Hey Kenobi, gonna fly that thing?"  
  
Makken turned around startled by the sudden voice. "Cancino? What are you doing here?"  
  
Cancino held his hands out to his sides. "Can't a man help out his government? At least I'm not staring off into space. You can do that later."  
  
Makken smiled, "I guess you're right, I guess. Good luck man."   
  
Cancino nodded, suddenly serious. "You too. Don't get yourself killed."   
  
They waved to each other as they climbed into their crafts. Within moments the familiar hum of the x-wings engines filled the docking bay and the squadrons took off.  
  
* * *  
  
The shuttle touched down into the silvery docking bay and the New Death Star. Han and Alex loaded a crate filled with supplies and hidden detonaters and began walking down. Evilyn put on her dark cloak and prepared for the most difficult acting job she was ever going to attempt. Walking behind her uncle and friend, she strode down they boarding ramp.  
  
Several officers approached her, ignoring the disguised Han and Alex. She silently took a deep breathe and narrowed her eyes as they stopped her. Vaguely she heard them muttering about something or other, she wasn't listening. Inside she looked them in the eye, "Excuse me, I'm sure that's very interesting, but I must see Emporer Kede immediately."  
  
The shorter of the two looked nervous. "I'm sorry, he's busy... training."  
  
"Very well," she pushed pass them and into a corridor, knowing exactly were to go. With quick strides she entered the starkingly white training room. In the room Emporer Kede was sparring with a light haired young man, not much older than she.  
  
Kede turned around, clearly surprised. "Evilyn?" His surprise quickly turned to anger in a matter of seconds. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Evilyn smiled underneath her cloak, only her kiwi eyes showing. "Isn't it ovious? I wanted to meet my replacement."  
  
The young man narrowed his eyes and stood to his full height. "If it's a name you want, I'm Gaceni."  
  
Kede looked at Gaceni, "Shut up boy, don't get into this." The young man looked away, clearly not happy. Then the emporer turned his attention to the young woman in front of him. "You're a traitor."  
  
Evilyn continued to smile. "Traitor? Me? Oh, you can't still be upset about that now. I choose the side that profits me the most and your wasn't."  
  
Kede stepped forward, igniting his black bladed lightsaber. "Don't give me that..."  
  
"Ah, ah," she waved her finger, "Anger is bad, makes you weak." With that Kede advanced on her, along with his young apprentice. Evilyn quickly, without thinking ignited her lightsaber to defend herself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alright," Makken spoke through the comm link between the squadrons. "The shuttles in, now distract them. Engage them in attack speed." Makken's squadron flew in close to the surface, weaving between TIE fighters.  
  
The other squadrons, including the Millenium Falcon, fired upon the ships farther out. Explosions erupted as the two side met.  
  
"Hold on out there," Luke called to the others, including the team on the death star.   
  
* * *  
  
Han and Alex slowly, and confidently made their way down to the floor of the central core. They both looked around, confirming that no one was watching. Han bent down undoing the lock as Alex took watch her blaster ready. With a hiss the container opened to reveal at least a dozen or so detonators.   
  
Without turning around Alex handed him a datapad, displaying the positions the detonators should be placed. "And hurry up, I don't want to be down here much longer."  
  
Han stood up and looked at her. "Hey, it's me." He set off for the first place.  
  
Alex shook her head. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
* * *   
  
Evilyn blocked another of Gaceni's offense. She smiled sadly at him. "To bad you're no match for me." Then looking beyond him to Kede her smile widened. "To bad he's no match for me." Without words she swong and killed Gaceni swiftly so he didn't suffer.  
  
Kede's anger grew. "Evi-dear, you shouldn't have done that." He ran at her. Evilyn met him easily. The two sparred, matching move for every move.   
  
Evilyn knew she had more ability than this man, and reached deeper, quickly becoming exhausted, both metally and physically.  
  
Kede laughed. "To young to get it all out?"  
  
* * *  
  
Makken felt Evilyn's anger rising. He had to get to her, somehow. He opened the ship to ship comm. "Blue 3, take over command."  
  
"Kenobi? What are you doing?" A female voice asked.   
  
"I'm going to save Evilyn, Princess Leia" He announced clearly.  
  
"Kenobi..." Luke's voice warned.   
  
Makken switched the comm off and dove into the nearby docking bay. Dozens of stormtroopers swarmed him. He quickly surrendered, counting on his arrest taking him to his love.  
  
* * *  
  
The lightsaber battle quickly stopped as two stormtroopers entered dragging Makken Kenobi with them. Evilyn quickly became alarmed, her heart catching in her throat. Kede glanced at Evilyn before dismissing the troopers. He smiled wickedly at the beaten Makken, then he turned to Evilyn, before driving the red energy blade into Makken's stomach.  
  
Evilyn screamed in anger and ran at Kede as he stepped away, slicing his hand holding the lightsaber off. For once in his life, Kede felt afraid. "You will not live!" She charged and in a split second had killed Kede.   
  
She dropped her lightsaber and collapsed next to Makken, who's breathing was shallow. Evilyn felt everyone ounce of gone energy from her body, but found the strength to lift his head into her lap and clasp his hand. She choaked back tears. "Makken, why did you do it?"  
  
He took several breathes before opening his mouth to speak. "I wanted to save you." A small, weak smile traced his paling face.  
  
Evilyn shook her head, her pale brown locks in disarray. "You shouldn't have." A single tear managed to streak it's way along her flushed cheek.  
  
"I wanted to." He managed to say. Evilyn opened to own mouth to speak, but Makken hushed her. "Don't speak my love. I am happy. I am happy to be able to see your face for the last time. I am happy to feel your touch. Happy to be sharing the last moments with the one person I have ever loved. My dear Evilyn, do not regret this day. I am happy. I would not want you to be living in regret. I am happy." He sat up enough to kiss her lightly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Don't cry for me, for I am in a better place. Don't cry for me, my love." Makken smiled. Then his eyes became distant staring into her kiwi green eyes. Evilyn looked at her hand that held his. Makken's hand released it's grip, feeling limp and heavy. Then she looked to his crystal blue eyes once more. A single tear fell from his eye. "I love you."  
  
Evilyn took a deep breathe. "I love you too Makken, always."  
  
His smile grew for a moment before his took his last breathe, then his face became vacant and empty. Evilyn desperatly searched his face for any sign of life. Then she closed her eyes, and finally allowed herself to cry, dispite her love's request.  
  
* * *  
  
Evilyn watched, the fire of the torch in her hands casting an eery glow on her tear streaked face, as the Minister said his last word and turned to her. She looked at Makken's lightsaber, then forced herself to step forward the place it on his chest. "I know you didn't want me to cry Makken. I know you didn't, but I can't help it. Why did you have to leave?" Honorably she lit the wood around the hero, and stepped back.  
  
Her Aunt Leia wrapped comforting arms around her. "He helped save his world."   
  
Shortly after Makken's death. Han, Alex, Evilyn and Makken escaped from the exploding death star. Though the New Republic had lost many of lives, they had emerged triuphmant. Evilyn won the election as Queen of Niebe and began founding the JOTR: Jedi of the Republic, to help prevent such tragedy from happening again and in rememberance of Makken. They had all honored the heroes of the battle of the new death star... All except one.  
  
Evilyn looked at Leia, tears flowing freely. "He helped save my heart and soul." Then she looked back as the man she loved was honored... in death. 


End file.
